Winged Entropy
by Naquiel
Summary: A Gundam Wing / Ranma crossover. Please, I need some comments o help me develop the story further!
1. Winged Entropy Prologue

Winged Entropy Prologue  
Gundam Wing crossover with Ranma 1/2  
by Naquiel  
  
Disclaimer - Ranma and Gundam Wing don't belong to me so please don't sue.  
  
~~~~#~~~~  
Prologue  
  
Ranma was cold. It was so cold he couldn't feel anything but cold. He couldn't move. So cold, oh, so cold. He couldn't think, couldn't remember. His aura was thrashing; he could feel it. But: against what?  
So, so cold. He couldn't think properly. He was sluggish, he was still, he, was dying. No, he was Ranma Saotome! He was the best martial artist, of his generation. He could fight and win against three hundred; or so, year-old martial arts grandmasters and probably win! He had fought against a God...  
Wait, there. A memory, dim, fading, even as he search for it, reached for it. He slowed, calmed, let it flow towards his consciousness. He could see it now, feel it, taste it, become it.  
He was at... Phionex Mountain. Yes Phionex Mountain. He was there to save someone, some... Akane, yes, it was Akane. Cold, oh so cold. She was kidnapped, he wanted, to leave her, to go away, but she got captured, he had a duty to help her, to save her. No matter how much he hated her, he had to help!  
Saffron, he fought with him, the Gen, no, Gekkaja. He used the Gekkaja. Saffron, heat, fire, the... Kinjakan.   
They fought, he fought as best he could. He, he... won, but at a terrible price. His family, friends, rivals, his life was killed in a stray fireball.   
His mother and father.   
Kasumi, Nabiki, and their father.   
Royoga, and all of the others. All of them were dead.   
It was so cold.  
He was too late for any of them and he grieved, even for Akane, the hateful, spiteful girl. He used the Gekkaja, unleashed it's full potential. Killed Saffron... killed himself. Or so he thought.   
Oh, so cold.  
He was Ranma Saotome, and he would not DIE!  
His rage, his grief, his pain flared like a bonfire and around his form came a flame of purest negative emotion, unleashing him from his unseen cold prison.   
The pain... the anger... the agony... the memories... mother... father... Kasumi... Nabiki... Akane... Cologne... Shampoo... Mousse... Royoga... everyone he knew... the pain.  
It became too much and all he felt before giving into darkness, was release.  
  
Magic has a consciousness. It's not, by any means sentient, but it reacts to certain stimuli, in a way that could only be the behaviour of a consciousness. As it is conscious, it can also make decisions, alliances, and enemies to a minute degree in comparison to a fully developed human consciousness.  
The consciousness of the Gekkaja was magic, and magic was its consciousness. The same is true for hundreds of thousand of magical elements. Many of which, at some point, came into contact with a young martial artist called Ranma. As such, as they encountered, were touched, broken or digested, by Ranma. A fragment of their semi-consciousness was implanted into him, the rest dissipating into the magical aura of the world. Over time, they grew, until one day when Ranma came to Phionex Mountain, to fight with the self-proclaimed Phionex God.   
When Ranma killed Saffron with the power of the Gekkaja, he broke both of the powerful staffs, their magical energies flew into Ranma. His body was enshrouded in a block of ice, just as the ice truly killed Saffron, releasing the energy in his body, including his magical power to regenerate; it froze the magical energy that was contained by Ranma, into him, along with his spiritual energy.  
Over time, the magical energies grew and fought. Many conflicts of a magical and spiritual nature occurred within his body. One great conflict, was the 'fight' between the two magical items, the Gekkaja and the Kinjakan, and the Jusenkyo curse!   
Eventually, the combined, allied might of the magical items overcame the crumbling curse, breaking down its magical energies to empower 'themselves'.  
Many such conflicts occurred until eventually many of the lesser magicks: the love potions and trinkets used on him by the Amazons, and so forth, were completely absorbed by the stronger magicks. Only a few of the magical consciousness' survived: the Gekkaja, the Kinjakan, the magic mushrooms, and Nekoken.  
The Nekoken; was originally a powerful, and flawed martial arts technique, designed to, be triggered by an intense fear of cats, and the release of an animalistic alternate personality. With all the magical energies running around, the Nekoken, which possessed a minor cat spirit, was capable of absorbing enough of the latent magical energy, to become a thing of magic and thus change it's nature.  
The Magic Mushrooms were capable of reversing the ageing process to a preset degree. The reisdual magic having gathered enough magic; had a definate effect of the host body. The magic was supposed to reverse the ageing process, but; contaminated as it was by the power of two different sized mushrooms, and the magics it needed to digest, instead he would merely be of the same age for as long as he lived.  
The end result was the end of the conflict. The energies 'allied' themselves; delaring a form of 'peace treaty.' They were all of equal power and intensity, and could no longer fight with anything more than a stalemate. So, with this internal balance reaced, the energies worked together to regain their hosts animation. The energies equally saturated the tissues and aura of their 'host,' or 'master.' The result was immunity to extreme heat and cold, full control over the Nekoken claws, agility, speed, power and the life-long youth of the mushroom's magic.  
Perhaps Ranma would figure this out in the future, perhaps not, either way, these powers would bring him back.  
As Ranma lay in his crater, the blackened ice around him smoothed by the heat, his body in a large shallow puddle, the power of the Gekkaja was obvious. The immunity to extreme cold was protecting him from the coldness of the mountain of ice he had blown the top off. His Kinjakan-magic created enough heat within his body to allow his body to survive. The Nekoken made his body strong enough to survive the small, falling; pieces of ice from giving him so much as a bruise. And the magic of the mushrooms, ah. When Ranma surged his power to blow him out of the ice, it created a momentary reaction in the weaves of natural magic, causing an unforseeable reaction in the Mushroom magic. The magic, in question, absorbed the natural magical energy and surged, changing his form into that of a five year old boy! I wonder if he knows? 


	2. Winged Entropy Chapter 1

Winged Entropy Chapter 1  
Gundam Wing crossover with Ranma 1/2  
by Naquiel  
  
Disclaimer - Ranma and Gundam Wing don't belong to me so please don't sue.  
  
~~~~#~~~~  
Chapter 1  
  
Ranma woke up tired and aching. He stood up unsteadily, his centre of balance was out of place. His knees shook as he remembered, again, all that happened. He shed a few tears of loss.   
He looked down and noticed that somehow, someway, he was now a five-year-old child. He was ready to snap with all of what had happened to him. A few more tears leaked out.  
Hey, Saotome, chin up. I've gotta be strong, don't I. Ranma thought, admonishing himself. He paused and looked around.   
All around him was ice, just ice. A lot of it was black with scorch marks and cracked.  
He looked up and saw that the cave that he was in, was in fact an almost completely vertical crater. He gauged the distance and decreed it a possible jump. He crouched down and tensed his body. He pushed off with his legs straining and his will focused. His Chi enhancing his physical power.  
He was unsurprised that he reached the lid of the crater, but was very surprised when he left it behind. He flew much further upwards than he should have, it was like being punted by Akane, he though with not a little pain at the loss of that period of his life.  
With his up-high view, he could see that his cold prison was in the heart of a large volcano like structure, made entirely of ice, right next to Phionex Mountain. It was difficult to see as a lot of the ice had been covered in earth and grass. It was amazing in and of itself that a mountain of ice could exist for a decade or so, thought Ranma.  
He saw the surrounding grassland, even Jusenkyo in the distance. The Musk citadel, which he should be able to see, was no where in sight. He also couldn't see anything of an Amazonian nature either. He would have assumed that the Phionex people would have built a memorial for their God. Here were many questions, and Ranma wanted answers. Like, how could he jump so high?  
He spotted his landing spot. He had to be careful that he didn't slip on a patch of hidden ice or black ice, otherwise he could sprain an ankle!  
He took a few more moments to scout the surrounding area, and plotted a path to the Phionex Mountain, perhaps he would get answers there.  
  
Ranma was in front of the gateway to the mountain.   
Odd, there are no guards, he thought. He walked along the rock tunnel, his steps resounding lightly along the tunnel. He felt cold, only an acknowledging cold, instead of the overwhelming cold he was subjected to previously. He felt that a chilly breeze was coming from along a tunnel to his right, he followed the light gust.  
He walked along, still finding no resistance as he danced along, doing a kata suspiciously like a prance. He listened and heard no noises, except from some wildlife that had set up home in the tunnel: birds and some small mammals.  
He followed the gust, past three forking paths, past thirteen, or so, doorways. He followed it faithfully, believing it to lead him to the answers he was seeking, needed.  
Finally he discovered the source of the breeze, coming from an open doorway that opened into a large library.  
Most of one whole wall had collapsed outwards, the reason for the wind. The hole overlooked the ice-volcano and from it Ranma could see how high the icy mountain was. It appeared to be only slightly smaller that Phionex Mountain itself, by a few hundred feet, or so.  
It was amazing such a thing could exist. But, for now Ranma had better things to do than gawk at the natural or unnatural phenomenon.  
He rummaged through the library, finding text on interesting martial artistries that he put aside for some light reading, eventually finding what he was looking for. A, very thick, leather bound diary.   
The librarian, he deduced, would be the most likely person to have jotted down acurate details of the last momnets of the Phionex people, if they were truly extinct, and not merely no longer in the mountain.  
He took the large book, with no strain, to a table. He flicked the pages, surprisingly crispy for a relatively recent design. He found an entry for the day of the fight:  
  
Our imperial Lord and Majesty, Saffron, the God of the Phionex, has fell in his 358th generation.   
He fought bravely against a landling, known as Saotome Ranma. A week hence, Our Lord demanded a map to the heart of Jusenkyo. As a sideeffect of this decree, a landling known as Tendo Akane was taken as a prisinor at Our Lords lesiure. The landling Saotome Ranma came and fought with Our Lord, interupting his metamorphasis into his adult form. After a long and grueling battle, the foul landling defeated our noble and righteous King with an underhanded magical attack.  
Whoever and Whatever Saotome Ranma was, does not matter nearly as much as the fact, due to the nature of the attack, Our Lord Saffron, was incapable of regenerating or ressurecting, and therefore fell in the same moment, and due to Our Lords demise, we too are damned.  
We are researching, hoping for some posssible way to resurrect Our Lord or to replace his function of temprature regulation for the mountain.  
We can only hope that there is a way.  
  
Ranma found another entry a page or so afterward that caught his eye:  
  
We belive we may have found a way.  
It is dangerous and uncertain but it is possible. We are working in conjunction with both the Musk and the Amazon, to create a weather shield around Jusenkyo and our territories. It involves a sustained Chi field...  
  
Ranma gasped. They couldn't have been that stupid or ignorant of the concequences, could they have been?  
Ranma knew more about sustained Chi fields than he would ever desire to. In order to make a sutained Chi field: five Rune Weapons are required in conjunction with a Rune ring. As he had discovered from one excentric sensei of his, Rune magic was ancient and dangerous, and was strictly forbidden to be used, even by the most meddling of wizards.  
Rune magic always required an exceptional soul to use and create. It was because of this that humans rarely created them, as they would damn a soul to an eternal bonding with an indestructible metallic object. Few mages had the lack of a conscience to do such a thing. Rune magic also was very chaotic, involving the desires of the soul and the wielder. It was exceptionally dangerous to use Rune magic. Either they didn't know that or they had something that made them feel they had nothing to worry about!  
  
...Utilising the magical properties of five Rune weapons and a final Rune juncture, a ring. Although normally, the Rune-orientated magicks are difficult, chaotic and hard to control, as well as the difficulty in finding an adequate soul for each weapon needed. We believe we have found a loophole in this.   
The foul landling defeated a God; therefore, he must have an exceptional soul. We have decided unnamously to use the soul of the one who damned us by killing Our Lord. We will see if we can use only his one soul for the weather-shield.  
We discovered many things long forgotton about Rune magick. Such as, it is possible to cut a soul into pieces that would regenerate on their own within a Rune weapon, but we don't have time for something that would take that long. So we decided something slightly different, to take some of his latent spiritual energies and place them within the weapon. We hoped to create induvidual personalities in each weapon, but despite the original being in an eternal sleep within Dragon Mountain...  
  
So that's what they called it. So original, he scoffed and continued.  
  
... Each weapon has developed an induvidual, interconnected conciousness, identical to the original, and desires for the original to be released. Even if we could, we wouldn't. The weapons are adamant, but we have had to igonore them. Winter is soon approaching, and we must setup the sustained Chi field.  
The weapons are our only hope. We have no choice.  
  
Ranma felt a pang of sympathy for them all, the Phionex that he forced into this situation, and the Rune-items that they created.  
He went on to another entry.  
  
Wre have everything in preperation. The Rune weapons are in a circle around our territories, the ring has been imprinted with all of the weather manipulation commands. We are almost done, almost ready.  
If this fails we will lose our only remaining hope and the Phionex will fall, just as Our Lord did, to the cold and the ice.  
  
Ranma frowned, would he help the Phionex under similar circumstances. Yes, well, probably. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He began to read the next entry.  
  
The Rune Weapons do not work. We tried everything, but to no avail. The Ring's imprints were perfect, the craftsmanship flawless, all of the magical elements in perfect balance.  
There has been a mountain-wide cry for the devices to be destroyed before they gain indestructability. They say this because they have been dissappointed and have lost all hope.  
Tomorrow, we shall take the items and destroy the magical connection; that, bind the shared soul.  
  
That was the last entry.  
Ranma thought, what could have happened. Then thought it over, his rune-self was in danger, and it desired to free its original, himself, but couldn't.  
Ranma pondered. It was possible that they tried to destroy the weapons and they retaliated. In fact it was likely that there would be a very fatal response from the Rune weapons. How, he couldn guess, a very long and cold winter. Hence why Dragon Mountain gained size. But the weapons wanted him out, so why bury him further. Perhaps it believed it was the only option, perhaps it was a sideeffect of their destruction, or perhaps, the weapons did so deliberately, wanting to hide the Mountain from interlopers, while at the same time destoying all human life within the valley.  
He could think about it all day, but in the end, he didn't know and he didn't need to know right now.  
His stomach rumbled. 


End file.
